As Plain as the Nose on your Face
by orcadarwin
Summary: Ame learns that she's a witch and begins her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

As Plain As The Nose On Your Face

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. The only character I officially own is Ame. This is a revision of my earlier story posted, titled 'Right Under Your Nose'. I decided to write it in a different way. Please read and review. The reviews help me write better.

Words in italics are flashbacks.

Summary : Ame finds out that she's a witch and comes to Hogwarts, where she meets Fred and George Weasley. What will happen when she finds out who her real parents are? The story starts in their 6th year with flashbacks to previous years.

Chapter 1

"So, boys, have you found dates for the Yule Ball yet?" the 16 year old girl asked as she walked into the common room. She had shoulder length brown hair and very unusual gray eyes.

The two red-haired twins looked up from the parchment they were writing on. "Yep. I'm going with Angelina and George is going with Alicia." Fred Weasley said to her. "What about you, Ame? Found a date yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's had a ton of guys asking her." George said. There was an undertone of nastiness in his voice.

"Don't worry about me." Ame told them. She sat down across from them and the three friends talked for a while about odd things. Fred and George were coming up with things to sell in their joke shop when they opened it. "Well, I think I'm going to bed."

The boys barely looked up from the parchment paper when she left the room. Ame turned to look back at them. There was a sadness in her eyes. She shook her head and continued on to her room. In her room, she got ready for bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking. The tears came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. She wasn't sure why she was crying. She was a tough girl, nothing made her cry. Until now. Until him.

_She was walking home alone that night. Home, to the orphanage where she was dumped the day she was born. She never knew why her parents left her there instead of keeping her and raising her. She was angry with them. What was so wrong with her that she didn't deserve to have a family? What made her so unwanted? _

_Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like footsteps. Turning quickly, she saw nothing. Shaking her head, she turned back around and continued on her journey. A hand came out of the darkness and descended over her mouth. She was roughly pulled back against a solid body. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A little girl, all alone in the dark." a male voice said._

_Ame stomped her foot down on the man's instep, brought her elbow back into his ribs, and twisted out of his grasp. Suddenly, he was flying through the air, as if something was pulling him. Ame's eyes grew wide, 'Not again.' she thought. 'Why do these things keep happening when I'm around?' She turned and ran the rest of the way to the orphanage. In the safety of her room, she sat on her bed with her knees under her chin. That is how Mrs. Bloom found her the next morning. _

_"Ame, you have a visitor." she told the frightened girl._

_Mrs. Bloom ushered in a tall gentleman with a long white beard. He wore a gray robe and a pointy hat. Ame gave him a quizzical look. The man came into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Mrs. Bloom left the room for the two to talk. _

_"Hello, Ame. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." the man said._

_Ame shifted further away from the stranger. She didn't like what he was saying. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? There's no such thing. Magic is just a myth." she said._

_"While I admit that magic is rarely ever seen in the muggle world, it is far from being a myth." Dumbledore told her. He looked around the room and saw a table. He withdrew his wand and set the table on fire._

_"Are you crazy? Are you trying to burn the place down?" Ame shouted. _

_Dumbledore doused the fire and the table remained as if nothing had just happened. There were no marks on it at all. "So, if magic is a myth, why is the table not burnt?" he asked her._

_Ame remained silent. She had always felt different from the other kids in the orphanage. Strange things always happened when she was around. _

_"I take from your silence that you do believe in magic. Have strange things been happening around you?" he smiled._

_Ame nodded, afraid to speak. _

_"Well, I'm here to tell you that you are a witch, Ame. I have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts to study magic and develop your skills as a witch." Dumbledore pulled out a letter from his robe. He handed it to Ame. She turned it over and read the address on it. Then carefully, she broke the seal on the back and pulled the letter out to read it. "Today, is your birthday, correct? 11 years old." he asked._

_"Yes, sir. How did you know?" she answered._

_"Well, it's something I do. I keep track of all young witches and wizards. You weren't on my radar until very recently." he explained. "Now, I can take you to get your supplies for your first year at Hogwarts, or you can go on your own."_

_"I have no money, sir. How am I supposed to get supplies like these?" _

_"Well, now, you just let me worry about that. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron here in London, tomorrow at 11 am. I will take you in to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore told her and then vanished. Ame looked up to speak again and noticed that he was gone. She looked around the room, and then shrugged her shoulders and re-read the letter. _

She spent most of the night thinking about how she found out that she was a witch.

After a sleepless night, Ame emerged from the girls' dormitory. Her eyes were slightly puffy, suggesting that she had been crying. She quickly surveyed the common room, noting that it was mostly empty. Seeing her young friend, Harry Potter, sitting in front of the fire with his head in his hands caused her a little concern. She made her way over to him. "Harry?" she spoke softly, so as not to startle him. "Is everything okay?"

The dark haired boy looked up at her. "Not really. Why is it that I'm so famous and yet can't get a date for the Yule Ball tonight? I have to have someone to dance with, since I'm a champion, and I can't find one single girl who isn't already going with someone."

Ame smiled slightly, "You haven't asked me yet." she stated.

Harry looked up sharply at her. "You? I thought you would be going with Weasley. It's obvious that you two are hot for each other."

She shook her head, "I guess he doesn't feel that way for me."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. He saw how his friends acted towards each other. It was the same way that his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were towards each other. "Well... Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he finally asked.

Ame nodded her head, "Yes, Harry, I would love to." Feeling the tears getting ready to start again, she hurriedly said that she would meet him in the entrance to the Great Hall just before the dance started. Running back up to her room, she threw herself onto her bed and let the tears fall. A half hour later, she emerged again in the common room and rushed off to the showers to try to wash away the evidence of her crying. 'Why am I crying all of a sudden? It's not like he ever professed his love for me. It's not like he's ever shown any interest in me. I can't let this get to me. Not tonight. I have to show him that I'm not pinning away for him.'

With this new resolve, she finished her shower and got ready for classes. Trying her hardest to ignore him, she concentrated on her learning, until Charms class. For some reason, he always ended up being her partner in that class. Today was no different. They had to engage in conversation and work on the charm that they were being taught. As always, Ame had no trouble with the charm. She had no trouble with magic at all. Turns out that she was almost more powerful than Dumbledore in her magic. Now that she knew who her parents were, she knew why. Charms passed by slowly. All she wanted was to finish the class so that she could go back to her room and be away from him, so she wouldn't be tempted to just sit and stare at him. Finally, the class was over and Ame all but ran out of the room and up to Gryffindor tower. She placed her books on the table beside her bed.

"Hi, Ame. Are you going to be getting ready soon?" a young girl with brown hair asked.

"Yeah, Hermione. I took a shower earlier, so all I have to do is get dressed."

"Harry told me that he asked you today. I thought you would be going with... "

Ame cut her off before she could say his name, "No, he's not interested in me. I have to go." she said and then ran out of the room, leaving Hermione dumbfounded.

Ame went outside the castle to walk around and clear her head. 'I'm so confused. I like him, I really do, but what can I do? He doesn't feel anything for me. I think he actually hates me.' she thought. After walking for a few hours, she realized that she needed to go get ready for the dance. She didn't want to leave Harry waiting and wondering.

After getting dressed and fixing her hair up nice, Ame went downstairs to the common room. It was empty, everyone was down at the Ball. She made her way to the Great Hall, taking care not to slip and fall in her dress shoes. Turning the corner to the entrance of the Great Hall, Ame spotted Harry and made her way over to him. Touching his shoulder to get his attention, she stood there apprehensive. Harry turned and his eyes widened. "Wow, Ame. You look beautiful." he said. She was wearing a floor-length, off the shoulder ball gown. The top of it was black velvet and the bottom of it was a shiny deep blue. Her hair was swept up off her neck and she was wearing a string of pearls around her neck and pearl earring in her ears. Before she could say anything, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Okay, champions, gather around. Bring your dates with you." After they had gathered around her, "Now, you all will be standing out here until everyone else is in the hall. Then you will all come in, one couple at a time, and begin the dance. I will be back soon to show you in to the hall." She then left them to talk amongst themselves.

After several moments, Professor McGonagall came back to lead them into the hall for the first dance. Harry and Ame lined up with the rest of the couples and made their way into the hall. Ame could tell that Harry was very nervous. She leaned over to whisper to him as they entered the hall. Whatever she said made him laugh. They got into place and waited for the music to begin. Ame smiled and let Harry lead her in the dance. She felt everyone watching her, but she only cared about one person, and she knew he was watching. She felt his eyes on her. After the dance was over, everyone got out onto the floor and began dancing. Harry and Ame made their way over to where Ron was sitting with his date.

"Don't worry, Harry, I won't make you dance with me again. I know how hard that was for you." Ame told him. "I'll be right back." She walked away on her way to the lavatory. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her right arm and whirled her around. It was him. "What do you think you are doing? Trying to scare me?" she said angrily.

"What are you doing here? With him? Are you two dating now? Is that it? I didn't expect to see you here tonight." he said, his face getting almost as red as his hair.

"What do you mean by that? You don't think I can get a date? Am I so unworthy that I can't even come a school dance?" she almost shouted.

"That's not what I meant." he stated.

"Yeah, well, that's what you said." she wrenched her arm from his grasp and turned to walk away. She stopped, took a few deep breaths and turned back to face him. "And another thing, George Weasley. Who do you think you are to tell me who I can go out with and who I can't? Are you the only one allowed to play with my feelings? Are you the only who is allowed to string me along? Are you...? Are you...?" she started stammering. "Oh, bloody hell." she said and then flung herself into his arms and kissed him, right there in front of the entire school. Kissed him like she never thought she would kiss anyone.

George was stunned. She was kissing him. The one girl who haunted his dreams and monopolized his thoughts every day was kissing him. Not really wanting to, but remembering where they were, he pulled back from her and stared. "Well..." he started.

The tears welled up in Ame's eyes. "Are you so blind that you can't see something that's as plain as the nose on your face? Can you not see how I feel?" she asked, and then turned and ran from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ame ran out into the snow, not caring that it was cold and that the tears were falling like the snow outside. Not caring that he dress was getting wet and that her shoes would most likely be ruined. She ran, and kept running until she reached the nearly frozen lake. Finally she stopped, breathing hard and crying. 'Why is he so blind? Why did I kiss him?' she kept thinking to herself.

George watched her run away, stunned. 'What did I do? What do I do, now?' he asked himself. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at George, waiting to see what he would do. After several moments, Fred walked over to his brother. Nudging his shoulder, "Go after her, brother. This is what you've been wanting, isn't it? For her to let you know how she feels. What are you waiting for? Go!" Fred told him and shoved him to get him moving in the right direction. George finally came out of his stupor and started walking towards the door that Ame just ran out of. He walked faster and faster until he was running. Outside, he saw her footprints in the snow. Following them, he found her, standing beside the lake, looking out over the water.

He slowed to a walk and approached her cautiously. "Ame?" he spoke softly.

She jerked her head around and saw George standing behind her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to talk." he answered

"So... talk." she snapped again.

George looked at her, a softness in his eyes as he looked into her. He saw it now. Saw how she felt for him. It was the same thing he saw in the mirror every morning in his own eyes. "Ame, please listen to me. I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before. I'm sorry that I'm such a bull-headed person. I was fighting my feelings for you. I've liked you for a long time. Ever since I first saw you on the train our first year at Hogwarts. My feelings have grown every day since then, and I've been a fool to fight them for so long. Please, come inside with me and let's talk about this." he said.

Ame looked at him for the longest time. She was remembering, remembering the first time she met George.

_The day after getting her supplies, Professor Dumbledore led Ame to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. He led her through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, helped her on the train and then vanished. Ame settled into a compartment by herself and closed her eyes, taking in the sounds all around her. She heard parents and children saying 'goodbye', she heard the train whistle and the conductor calling 'All aboard!'. She heard the steam from the engine. Smiling to herself, she almost forgot where she was. "Onto the train with you, you don't want to miss your first train to school, boys." she heard a woman say. "Bye, mum. See at the holiday." three boys responded to her. Ame felt a pang of jealousy, hearing the families say goodbye to each other, knowing that she had no family to say goodbye to. She heard the door to the compartment open and opened her eyes to see who it was. _

_Two boys with shocking red hair stood looking at her. They were obviously twins, as they looked almost exactly alike. Ame could see a few things that were different with them, enough to tell them apart. "Can we join you? Everywhere else is full." one boy asked. _

_"Oh, yeah, sure. Sit, I don't bite." she answered, moving her bag. _

_The boys stored their trunks and sat down. "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George. We're twins." he stated._

_"Really? Twins? I never would have guessed. You look nothing alike." Ame said with a smile. _

_George laughed, "I think we are going to get along just fine. Are you a first year, also?" _

_"Yes, I'm very new to magic. Didn't know it existed until three days ago. I'm not really even sure I should be here." she answered_

_"We come from a long line of witches and wizards, the whole family has been to Hogwarts. Our brother Percy is here now. Bill and Charlie have already finished school, and we have a younger brother and sister who will starting in a few more years." Fred babbled. He was a little nervous about starting school, knowing that the sorting would take place in a few hours. No one had ever told them what the sorting was, but he assumed that they would have to demonstrate their magic, and he wasn't sure that he was prepared for that. _

_"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" George asked curiously. _

_"Oh, sorry. My name is Ame Griensport and I'm from London. Well, I grew up in an orphanage there. I kind of assume that's where my parents are from." she answered. _

_The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with conversation from the three of them. They asked questions and got to know each other. The train slowed and the three noticed that they were pulling into a station. They quickly put their school robes on and made their way towards the door to get off the train. _

"Please, Ame. Let's go inside out of this snow. You look like you are freezing." George held out his hand.

Ame stared at the hand he offered her and slowly reached for it. When her hand was tucked into his, her heart gave a leap in her chest. Together they began to walk towards the castle. The Yule Ball was still in full swing, so they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, for a private place to talk. At the portrait hole door, they said the password to the fat lady in the portrait. She opened the door for them and they climbed through into the common room. George led Ame to the couch in front of the fire, hoping the fire would warm her. After several quiet moments of staring into the fire, he finally spoke. "Well, now that we are a little warmer, let's talk about what happened earlier."

Ame sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know you don't feel the same for me, and I'm okay with that. I've always been undesirable, that's why my parents dumped me at the orphanage." she said sadly.

"Ame, look at me." George said and placed his fingers on her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "You are not undesirable. In fact, you are quite the opposite. I like you very much, and have for a very, very long time. I think we should pursue these feelings and see where they take us." He stopped and looking into the fire for a few moments. "I was so jealous when I saw you with Harry tonight. I don't know why I never asked you to go to the Ball with me. I guess I was afraid that you would refuse. I kind of felt that you were out of my reach. You are such a powerful and beautiful witch, how could you have any kind of feelings for me. The more I watched you grow, the more beautiful you got. Your powers are so much more advanced than anyone I've ever seen. I guess I just felt that you could never want someone like me in your life."

Ame stared at him, not believing that she was hearing him say these things. "George, you are an amazing guy. How could anyone not want you? I have always felt that I was not worthy of you. From the first moment I can remember, I have always been unwanted. At the orphanage, I was just another mouth to feed for them. They didn't care if I was there or not, most of the time they preferred me to be gone. The best day of my life was meeting you on that train coming here. This school has been the first place that I've felt like I belong, and you've had a lot to do with that. You've made me feel special, like what I have to say matters. You've made me feel like I belong here." she told him.

George watched her as she spoke. He loved how the firelight played on her skin and hair. He listened to what she was saying, not believing that she was feeling that way towards him. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what should happen now." she answered.

George looked into her eyes, noticing tears starting in them. "Well, how about we just start with the kiss at the Ball. That was quite shocking and extremely enjoyable." he smiled.

Ame's face turned red at that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a spectacle of myself. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep things to myself anymore. If I did, I would explode." She said and reached for his hand, looking at him. George leaned towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. This kiss was even better than the one before. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then sat there and stared into the fire for several minutes. They began to talk, sitting there holding hands, sharing their feelings and fears. Sharing their hopes and dreams with each other. Before they knew it, several hours had passed, and other students started trickling in after leaving the Yule Ball.

Fred and Angelina climbed through the portrait hole. Fred noticed his brother and Ame sitting on the couch and made his way over to them. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he asked, "So, everything all worked out?"

George and Ame looked up at him. "Yeah, everything is all worked out. Turns out that we've both been trying to deny the feelings." George told his brother.

"Good, then maybe you'll stop growling at everyone whenever you see Ame talking to some guy." Fred smiled. "I'm going to bed. Alicia was a bit put out that you didn't tell her what was going on, but I explained and she's fine with it. She knew that you only went to the Ball with her because Angelina asked you to." he said and then went off to his room to change.

Harry and Ron climbed through the door next. Harry smiled when he saw George and Ame on the couch holding hands. "It's about time." he said.

Ame looked up and smiled at him. George told him to go away. After a few more people came in, Ame decided that it was probably time to go to bed. She needed to change out of her dress. Not really wanting to leave George, but knowing that she had to, she told him goodnight and kissed him, then made her way up the stairs to the girls' rooms. George watched her climb the stairs and disappear around the corner. He sat back down, staring into the fire for a while before making his way up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The days turned in to weeks. Winter turned to Spring. George and Ame were inseparable. They spent every spare moment together, taking walks around the grounds outside the castle, sitting by the lake talking, watching the rest of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fred would make faces behind their backs, pretending to gag when he saw them together, although he was extremely happy for his brother. Fred has watched George struggle with his feelings for Ame for several years now. He was glad that they had finally admitted their feelings to each other. Soon, the last event of the tournament was upon them. They were watching as Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor made their way through the maze.

Ame and George were huddled together in the stands watching the event. Ame watching more closely than anyone, aside from Dumbledore. When she saw Harry and Cedric both reach the cup at the same time, she drew in a breath. She watched as they both touched the cup at the same time and then disappeared. 'Ah, crap.' she muttered to herself as everyone around her erupted into noise. She tuned it all out, made herself invisible, and concentrated on trying to find Harry. This was one of the reasons that Dumbledore asked her to stay at school, even though she had already passed her NEWTS with record scores several years ago. She was supposed to help Dumbledore protect Harry from Voldemort. Apparently she wasn't doing a very good job. Someone got around her enchants and spells on the Goblet of Fire to put Harry's name in, and now he had disappeared into a port-key that no one knew existed. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Eyes closed, she finally got a fairly good idea where to find Harry and Cedric. She opened her eyes to find Dumbledore watching her. She nodded her head to indicate that she knew where to go, and Dumbledore nodded ever so slightly to tell her to go and get Harry.

Even though Hogwarts was protected and you couldn't Apparate into or Disapparate out of it, because of Ame's ancestry, she was able to go around the enchantments. She disapparated and tried to pinpoint Harry's location as she did. Losing sight of him for an instant, she panicked. Then finding his trail again, she appeared in the woods near a cemetery. Hearing Harry holler out in pain, she crept through the trees until she found him. He was held up against a stone statue with a spear across his chest. She saw the blood flowing from his left arm. She saw Cedric lying dead a few feet away. Looking around, she saw the big cauldron over the fire and that little rat Wormtail standing over it, finishing up a spell. After a moment, a figure emerged she knew exactly who it was. Stepping forward she let her presence be known to Harry alone. He shook his head slightly, saying that he didn't want her help at the moment. She nodded and faded back into the trees to watch. Voldemort emerged from the cauldron with a new body and began calling his Death Eaters to him. Few arrived promptly. After making his little speech, he began to duel Harry, thinking that he could kill Harry with little effort. Harry proved to be stronger than he realized. Ame watched, itching to help out, but knowing that Harry had to do this on his own. She saw Harry make a dive for the cup and disappear back to the castle grounds. She watched another moment and then disapparated back to Hogwarts. She appeared by George's side, he never knew she had been gone. Dumbledore rushed out onto the field to Harry and Ame followed.

"He's back... Voldemort." Harry spoke, not letting go of Cedric's body, which he brought back with him. In all the commotion of Cedric's father's anguish and everyone yelling, Harry was whisked away by Professor Moody. When Dumbledore realized he was gone, he cursed. Looking around he found Ame's eyes and without speaking asked her to find Harry.

Ame closed her eyes and concentrated. George saw Ame with her eyes closed and started to speak. She put her hand up to let him know not to disturb her. Locating Harry, she said only one word. "Moody". Dumbledore understood, and grabbed Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to follow him. George looked at Ame with a confused expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"I... I... I can't tell you, George. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I can't. I made a promise a long time ago." she answered.

"_Now, Ame, I have the results of your NEWT exams. We've never had a 3rd year student take them before." Dumbledore spoke softly to the young gray-eyed girl sitting across from him in his office. "You are a very smart young lady. Powerful, too." Staring at the paper in front of him, "Your scores are records. You surpassed the previous records of my own scores by miles. Knowing your ancestry, I know why." _

"_Does this mean I have to leave Hogwarts?" Ame asked, worriedly._

"_Well, normally, yes. However, I have a special task for you." He stated and looked her in the eye. "I would like for you to stay here at Hogwarts and help me protect and watch over Harry Potter." _

_Ame's eyes widened. "The boy who lived, sir? You want me to protect him?" She asked, stunned._

"_Yes. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Voldemort and Harry will need all the help he can get. Just be his friend and keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said. _

"_O... O.. Okay." she stammered. _

"_One more thing, Ame. Please keep this between us. Our little secret." he said, then added, "Our other little secret." _

"_I promise, sir. I won't tell anyone." She said and left his office to go back to her room. _

George watched her for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders and led her back to the common room. Ame worried about Harry and how he was handling the events in the cemetery.

The end of the year feast was a very sad occasion. Having lost one of their own, everyone mourned. Dumbledore told the students exactly what happened to Cedric Diggory. The next day, they boarded the train to return home for the summer holiday.

"You're awfully quiet." George said, nudging Ame's arm.

"Just thinking. It's going to be strange not seeing you every day. Not being able to sit and hold you hand before going off to class." she smiled.

"I know. I've been trying to come up with ways to see you over the summer, and my mum won't go for any of them." George took her hand in his.

"Well, now that we can legally disapparte and do magic without the Ministry watching our every move, it might be more manageable to see each other." Ame stated.

"Yeah, I guess. Although Mum and Dad aren't going to like it." he said.

"George, you're of age now. You can pretty much do what you want." Fred reminded him.

George nodded, "True." he said as a smiled slowly started spreading across his face. "Will you still be above the bookstore?" he asked Ame, the love of his life.

"Well, I'm not sure. I suppose so. The Botts sent me an owl saying that they were taking an extended holiday, so I'm not sure if they left me the key for the bookstore or not. They said that they had made plans for me, but I'm not sure what that means." she told him.

Silence reigned for the remainder of the trip home. The train pulled into King's Cross Station, and the students gathered their belongings and gathered on the platform to go through the gate to the Muggle world. Fred, Ron, Ginny and George all spot their mother and father at the same time. Harry, Hermione and Ame hang back to allow the family their reunion. Harry spots his aunt and uncle by the car and sighs, hanging his head. Ame touches his shoulder to let him know that it would be okay. Soon, he wouldn't have to return to that retched place. Hermione's parents ran over and hugged her. George disengaged himself from his parents and ran back over to Ame's side. He hugged her to him, knowing it may be a while before he saw her again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other knowingly. Clearing his throat, Arthur Weasley got his son's attention.

"George, there's something we need to tell you. We did a lot of thinking and talking over the past few months and finally made a decision. Before Christmas, we were approached by the Botts. They asked if we would take Ame in over the summer holiday, as they would be on an extended trip to America. Knowing how you felt about Ame, and knowing that you two are now a couple made this a very hard decision for us." he stated, now having his son's full attention.

"We spoke with Dumbledore and then finally agreed to allow Ame to stay with us over the summer." Mrs. Weasley finished. She smiled at Ame, "Of course, that is, if she wants to. The Botts and Dumbledore didn't want you to spend the holiday alone, dear."

George looked at Ame, along with everyone else. "Well, you sure know how to put a girl on the spot, don't you." she joked. "I'd love to stay with you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone cheered. "Of course, there are rules." Mrs. Weasley stated with a no nonsense look on her face. "We will go over those once we get home. Harry, dear, I do hope you will join us this summer. And you as well, Hermione. We love having a house full." After saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione, the Weasleys and Ame all made their way to an obscure place, so that they could disapparate to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ame and George spent a happy summer together. Even though, Voldemort was back, they didn't let it dampen their spirits. They obeyed the rules of not being alone in a bedroom together. Their bond became even stronger when Dumbledore started depending on Ame more and more, and they stayed at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix more often than not.

Then came letters from school. One last year, Ame, George and Fred would go off to Hogwarts and then they would begin their magical careers. Fred and George had been secretly purchasing supplies and looking for a place to house their joke shop. It was their dream to own the best joke shop in the world. Ame supported them, and with the money Harry had given them from his prize winnings, and a little help from Ame, they were able to purchase a building in Diagon Alley.

On the day they went to get their school supplies, George managed to get Ame alone. They walked along the street and stopped in front of an abandoned building. A 'sold' sign was hanging across the doors and work was being done on the inside. George sighed, "Here it is. The joke shop. Still working on a name for it. We can't agree on anything."

Ame looked up at the building and then her attention was drawn elsewhere. "It's beautiful." she whispered. George glanced in the direction she was looking and saw the house that stood at the end of the street. He vowed to himself that he would get that house for Ame. It was empty, hopefully it would stay that way until he had enough money to buy it for her.

Suddenly he turned to Ame, "Marry me." he said. Ame snapped her head around to look at George.

"Are you joking?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't stand the thought of not being with you every moment of every day. I can't see my life without you. You are the reason I get up in the mornings. You make my life complete. Marry me, right here, right now." he said.

Ame stared at him, knowing that his feelings were written on his face, and probably the same could be said for hers. Knowing that she couldn't live without him, she answered, "Yes. Okay. Where?"

They found a magistrate to perform the ceremony and were married within an hour. After kissing his bride, George said, "Mum's going to kill me, but I don't care. I'm the happiest person in the world right now." he hugged Ame and kissed her more deeply. Knowing that they had just a short time, they got a room at the Leaky Cauldron and had a quick honeymoon where George made love to Ame, bonding them together forever.

A few hours later, they met up with the rest of the group and made their way back to headquarters. George and Ame found it very difficult to leave each other that night, ending up falling asleep on the couch in the living room, with members of the order watching from the kitchen. The next morning, members of the order escorted them all to the train to leave for Hogwarts.

_The year of the pink frog. That's what we've come to call our 7th year at Hogwarts. The year Umbridge tried to take over Hogwarts from Dumbledore. The year that George and I got married. I wish we could go back to the year. Even with all its ugliness, it was a paradise compared to now, facing this war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Maybe then, Harry would be alive and well, standing here with us, instead of lying in Hagrid's arms lifeless. Maybe, if I had been a little bit stronger and a better witch, none of this would have happened. _

Ame's thoughts bombarded her as she stood there with George and all the other Hogwarts students and teachers who stayed to fight, looking across the courtyard at Harry lying in Hagrid's arms. Knowing that they had no chance of defeating Voldemort with Harry gone. 'I'm supposed to help him, I can't do it on my own.' she thought to herself. George put his arm around her as Voldemort spoke of Harry's death. She saw Neville step forward and heard him speak. Admiring his courage and loyalty, she stepped up behind him to show her support for what he was saying. He drew the sword out of the sorting hat and prepared to fight. Just as he was thrown backwards, Harry leaped out of Hagrid's arms. He wasn't dead, he was only pretending so that he could get back here to those that he loved and cared for before fighting Voldemort again. He knew he couldn't do it alone, he knew he needed help, he just didn't know whose help he needed. He scanned the shocked faces looking at him and settled on Ame. Then he knew that she was the one who would help him defeat Voldemort. The fighting began again in earnest, Death Eaters duelling with Order members and students, Harry duelling with Voldemort. He made his way over to where Ame was battling a young Death Eater he had never seen. Ame had no problems taking out this particular foe. She looked at Harry and nodded. They both knew what they needed to do. Once the snake, the last Horcrux, was eliminated, they would need to face off with Voldemort.

All too soon, they were facing Voldemort. Harry not knowing what Ame planned to do. Ame not even knowing what she was doing. All she knew was that Harry needed to use her as a weapon against Voldemort. But first, she had to explain. Explain everything about herself to everyone. It was important, especially now, the right moment.

"_Now, Ame, we have revealed your ancestry. You know why we have to keep this all a secret. You understand all of this, right?" Dumbledore asked. _

"_Yes, sir. This will be our secret until the time right moment." she answered. _

"Harry, listen to me. As part of your promise to Dumbledore, you have to do as I say. When I tell you, channel your spell at me. Do not break contact no matter what happens, until it's all over." Ame told Harry. He nodded, not really understanding, but vowing to do as he was told.

Ame turned to Voldemort and asked, "Recognize anyone you know?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Look very closely at the eyes. See it now?" Again, he shook his head. "You really are a bastard, you know that. Well, let me tell you a little bit about myself, before we get to the killing. My mother dropped me off at an orphanage when I was just a few days old. I never knew her nor my father, until I came here to Hogwarts. Dumbledore found out my ancestry and we both received quite a shock, him more than I. My mother's name was Patrice. Ring any bells."

"Dumbledore's daughter." Voldemort said. Harry looked quickly at Ame to see if that was true. They had everyone's attention at this point. George watching his wife, fearing for her.

"That's right, Dumbledore's daughter. Which makes me his granddaughter. Which also makes me descended from the founders Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now, want to guess who my father was? No, no guesses? I'll just tell you then, since you don't seem to remember." Ame continued, never taking her eyes off Voldemort. "20 years ago, approximately, you took Patrice and placed her under the Imperius Curse. You made her do your bidding, in and out of the bedroom."

At this recollection, Voldemort smiled. "Yes, it was so easy and fun to control her."

"Well, there were consequences of all those times you controlled her in your bed." The crowd gasped all at once, everyone realizing what Ame was saying at the same time. George just stared. He looked over at his mother and saw a look on her face that was worse than when he told her that he had married Ame and left school.

"_YOU DID WHAT?!" Molly Weasley yelled at her son. _

"_Mum, it's not that bad. Ame and I got married just before school started. We are of age, and old enough to make the decision on our own. As for leaving school, the joke shop is going great. Business is booming." George told his mother._

"_I don't care that you think you are old enough to be married. You should have told us. We would have given you a wedding." she said to him. _

Ame watched as realization dawned on Voldemort. "That's right. I'm that consequence. I'm the child you never knew about. Once my mother realized that she was pregnant, she broke away from you and broke the curse. She never returned to her family or home, had me and gave me up to an orphanage. Knowing that she had to keep me away from you, she never told anyone of my existence, silently hoping that I would turn out to be a Squib. Hoping that I would never come into contact with you. She never wanted you to know about me. So, knowing your own ancestry, you now know that I have the blood of all four founders of this great school, Hogwarts. I am descended from the greatest witches and wizards of all time." Ame turned, ignoring the stares from the crowd of people, to Harry, "So, now Harry. Now is the time to destroy this monster." She said and turned back to face Voldemort. Harry cast the spell that he used to fight Voldemort at Ame. Only, the spell didn't harm her at all. In fact, she started glowing.

George saw that Harry was casting a spell at Ame and started towards them. His mother caught his arm and stopped him. "No, wait. She's not hurt."

Ame was indeed glowing, a nice warm yellow glow. Slowly she started to rise. "With the power of Hufflepuff," a tan stream of light jetted out from her right foot. "Gryffindor," an orange stream of light burst forth from her right hand. "Ravenclaw," a blue stream of light burst forth from her left foot. "And Slytherin." she called as a white stream of light came from her left hand. "With the four elements of earth, fire, water, and wind, I combine the power of Harry Potter's courage and love for all mankind. With this power, he will destroy you." Ame finished and all four beams of light merged into one and came to rest on Voldemort. He burst into pieces and was forever gone.

Harry was forced to stop casting his spell, when Voldemort burst. He was thrown backwards. Ame slowly came back down to the ground, where she crumpled into a heap. George rushed forward to her. Holding her head in his lap, he kissed her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We won." was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few months later...

"It's a girl." Molly whispered as she held up the squirming child that she just helped deliver. Her first grandchild. Ame smiled a tired smile and looked at her daughter. George smiled at his wife and child.

"I'm a daddy." he said and laughed. Looking over at the photo on the mantelpiece of his beloved twin, he saw Fred smiling and laughing at him.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Samantha." George and Ame both spoke at the same time. Smiling at each other they marvelled at the beautiful child that they had created.

The world was a much nicer place with Voldemort gone for good. Quieter, more peaceful, magic started mixing with non-magic. Muggles weren't as afraid of witches and wizards as they had once been. Of course, the magic folks didn't go around flaunting their magic. If a muggle happened to see their magic, it wasn't such a big deal anymore.

Ame was happier than she had ever been in her entire life and she knew that it could only get better.


End file.
